


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Revenge of Shadow

by Kitsune_Robyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Agender Character, Amnesia, Gen, I miss you so much..., Self-Insert, and I'm SURE a lot of you can guess just who the main villain is gonna be from the title, just act surprised when it turns out to be them, self insert of myself and a friend into the Mystery Dungeon world, this is a rewrite of one of those many fics I had left half done, trans author, tribute to a late friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: Sabine finds herself in the world of Pokemon. Only problem is she has lost her memory, though she clearly knows she's female and human, not a scrawny male Salandit. Can she and a new ally recover her lost memories, while also dealing with a world level calamity?-hiatus because of grieving for my late friend...-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old unfinished fic based on an rp myself and a late friend did last year... Been avoiding it because I don't grieve well... But I stumbled upon my old journal with the fic in it... And they would've wanted me to continue it, so I do now in memory of them...
> 
> And no, this should not affect my updating of "Someone Who Understands". Even though I haven't written much in a while, I'm perfectly capable of writing multiple fics at once, especially since I have the rp notes and first attempt of the fic to use as a reference for this one.

I giggle excitedly as I get home and run to my room. ‘It’s finally here!’

I flop on my bed, and start rummaging through my purse. “Where is it?” I complain as I search frantically, until my fingers finally brush my cellophane wrapped prize.

I tear my hand out of my purse with the object in my grasp and gaze excitedly at it. “Finally, they released a Generation 7 Mystery Dungeon game, and for 3DS too!” I say excitedly. “Not that it being on the Switch would’ve been bad either.”

I rush get rid of the cellophane packaging, then grab my 3DS off my bedside table. I quickly put the new game in and boot it up, then everything goes black.

\---

Nothingness, that’s all I wake up to, just an endless void of empty whiteness. I try to stand up, but I suddenly realize I can’t feel anything. I look around in a panic, I can’t see anything, even myself.

“Finally, you’re here.” A cool, calm voice states, colours making waves through the whiteness as they speak.

I look around frantically again. “What is this? Where am I? Who are you?” I blurt out.

The voice gives a warm chuckle, and despite of myself, I begin to calm. “All in good time.” The voice says. “But I guess you can know where you are. You are in the space between realities, specifically between yours and one filled with creatures called Pokemon.”

I get excited for a second before it hits me and I sigh. “Wait, I must be dreaming then, as much as I’d adore for them to be, Pokemon are not real.” I say dejectedly. “And even if they do exist in the multiverse, there is no way they’d be so close to my boring ass reality.”

“How would you know?” The voice asks rhetorically. “How do you think your reality knows about Pokemon?”

If it were there, I’d’ve shook my head, but I decide to play along with this dream for now. “So how’d I get here anyway?”

“Frankly, I have no idea.” The voice said nonchalantly. “But I do know you were destined to arrive here in this time of struggle.”

‘Ah, this is starting to make sense, I passed out while playing the new game. Now I’m having a Mystery Dungeon dream.’ I think to myself. “Struggle?”

“In this reality that closely borders yours, a calamity is about to befall a very important world.” The voice says. “They need your help to stop it.”

“I’ll do it, I guess. I can’t leave people in danger.” I say truthfully.

“Good.” The voice replies. “Now to give you a more fitting form.”

I suddenly feel tactile feelings again, but they were weird. As I looked myself over, I realized what I am. “Salandit, eh?” I chuckle. I do some further inspecting and sigh. “Couldn’t you have at least let me reflect my true gender?” I ask annoyed. “Dysphoria isn’t cool man, nor is not being able to evolve.”

“And make it too easy?” The voice says mischievously. “Besides, being trans made you who you are.” I just sigh in response. “Now, You don’t have much time. It’s time send you on your way.” I see a world similar to Earth below me now and I start to slowly descend in. “Oh, and welcome to the Pokemon world.”

"Oh no you don't!" A sinister voice rings out. I suddenly feel pain as an unseen force seems to barrel into me and knocks me out.


	2. hiatus

I've tried and tried to get chapter 2 written, but every time, I just don't think it's good enough... it's never worthy of my friend's memory... and the amount of tears I shed while trying is a lot... so it may take a lot of time to get chater 2 out...


End file.
